It is the goal of this project Biosensors, to apply new and emerging technologies to implement bioassays that our colleagues at Davis have developed, with improvements in speed and/or sensitivity compared to conventional methods. Several new schemes for detection will be tested, including a nanowell format for trapping and interrogating our non-bleaching nanoparticle labels for DNA and immune assays;a magnetic/luminescent nanoparticle format for DNA assays;and a nanostructured liquid core waveguide for enhancement of fluorescence detection. The targets will include the pyrethroid metabolite 3-PBA, emerging problem compounds such as TCC, TCS and PBDE, and genes for microbes that are used in bioremediation activities. A sensor for TCDD and related compounds will be developed based on AhR technology.